Red vengeance
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: A string of crimes in France has now spread to England. Josephine, a young girl who lived in Paris tracks the criminal to London. Ciel Phantomhive, tries to solve the same case. Will they find the killer before the killer finds them? Rated M in later chapters. Part one to the Scarlet series. New chapter added for a special announcement to all the people reading the sequel.
1. Goodbye France

(Josephine's pov.)

* * *

The sounds of people's voices over lapping one another were deafening. I had gotten strange looks once I had arrived. _It surely must be strange for someone like me to be doing this. _I had gotten onto the boat with ten minutes to spare. If it wasn't for the weight of my luggage I would have gotten on sooner. I looked out into the ocean.

"Good bye, France." I thought.

After what had seemed like an eternity. I had finally arrived in London after arriving at Brighton and taking a train. I opened my map…. _I have to go to-_

"Hello there." A man said.

I looked away from my map and was face to face with a man who was looking down on me.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"No sir, I just need to find this location." I answered pointing to the location on my map.

He looked at the map and his expression changed to curious.

"But that is a seriously dangerous part of town. A lady like you could get-

"I'll be fine." I replied grabbing the map and continuing on my way.


	2. Pocket watches and crime scenes

(Third person Pov.)

* * *

In the streets of London, a horde of detectives from Scotland Yard gathered around a crime scene this is the 9th crime in the past three weeks.

In a five story apartment nearby, Josephine peers from the window through a telescope, note pad in hand. But she doesn't watch for long, someone down below had almost spotted her. She wrote:

**Nombre: XX**

Josephine snatched her note pad, slid down the fire escape and went to the Crime scene once everyone left. The body was of a woman who is at least 14 years old and she was wearing an expensive looking dress that was once eye-catching; but now shredded and painted with crimson red. Josephine stood over the body for a few moments. She quickly scribbled on her note pad:

**Octobre, vingt-troisième.**

**Avec le vingtième ci a été trouvé, je suis sur sa piste et bientôt je vais la trouver.**

Josephine had noticed a glimmer of something on the ground, she had picked it up to find a small pocket watch that had the words:

_"Le rouge est la première couleur du printemps. La couleur de l'amour, la vengeance et le début."_

Written on it in cursive. She placed it in her coat pocket and left. Further in the distance a certain earl was watching nearby both intrigued and confused.


	3. Crime and Interrogation

"Hello there, I was told to bring you to my masters estate, It is urgent, Miss." He said.

Josephine stared at the man in the doorway.

"Your master?" She asked.

"I will explain once we get there." He answered.

She was lead to a place in London that even she knew _the Phantomhive manor. _She thought that it had burned down years ago but here it is…. still in pieces. Josephine was directed down the halls and into an office. A young boy about the age of 12 sat across the table.

"Sit." He replied

She sat down.

"Good, you may leave Sebastian." The boy said.

Once his butler left, the boy looked up at Josephine.

"Hello there, my name is Ciel Phantomhive." He asked, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No." She replied.

"Well then, let's start with this…. What were you doing a few hours ago?" The earl said.

"What are you talking about?" Josephine asked.

"Not too long ago I saw you pick up something from a crime scene, from a murder case I am working on."

Ciel replied, "Hand it over NOW."

She froze for a moment, gripped the pocket watch and then answered simply, "I need it."

Ciel snatched the pocket watch out of her hands.

"You should have known better then to take evidence from a crime scene." Ciel said. "Because I will find out."

"Give it back it doesn't belong to her-"Josephine quickly stopped herself before she finish.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She answered him with silence.

"What is it?" Ciel repeated.

After a few moments Ciel said again "What is it!"

"I can't tell you." She replied.

"What are talking about?" Ciel asked.

She once again stayed silent, got up and left. Leaving Ciel both confused and agitated.


	4. Parties and Robins

_Authors note: The beginning will switch between the viscounts mansion and Josephine's apartment. So be warned!_

* * *

Many decorations had littered the mansion. The viscount looked at his handiwork with a pleased look on his face.

* * *

(Josephine's apartment.)

She checked what she had, the dress. _Check. _The mask. _Check._ The purse. _Check. _And a little something extra…..

* * *

(Aliesters mansion.)

It will be two hours until the guests arrive. Something about parties and people made Aliester very enthusiastic. But he would have to hold in his excitement until the party.

* * *

(Josephine's apartment.)

She quickly slid down the fire escape. And after a few moments of walking she arrived. She snuck past a crowd of people and entered the doors to the mansion. The put on her mask and looked around. Josephine spotted the viscount chatting with a blue haired girl. She got up closer and could only pick up parts and pieces of the conversation.

"…... My sweet robin!"

"….. While, Aleister."

"….. Happened…. Again… follow me….. Different….."

"…. Sure?"

It honestly didn't make much sense but she knew one thing something important was going to happen and she has to see what is going on. The girl didn't seem to want to follow him but the Viscount grabbed the girls arm. Josephine followed the two up the stairs and into a room. The air seemed to be thicker and it was almost suffocating. Josephine had hid behind the curtains. It had gotten even harder to breathe the more time she spent in that room. She fell on her knees and everything went back. The last thing she heard before going into a state of unconsciousness she heard _"another one? I guess this robin was just curious."_


	5. Black market

Josephine was awoken, unable to move and with something keeping her arms from moving and blindfolded.

"Now for a rare two in one deal." A voice said.

The blind fold was taken off, to reveal that she was tied up, caged and a crowd of masked people looking at her like she was a main attraction at a freak show. The other girl next to her was in the same situation, tied up and caged.

"This one right here is quite sneaky, but she will still make a sweet little pet." The viscount announced. "The other one is a reoccurring girl, sadly she had gotten away before we could auction her of. The bidding shall begin at 2,000 for both."

"3,000."

"5,000."

Josephine tried her hardest to get out of the rope that bound her hands together and after a few moments of trying she eventually gave up.

"8,000."

"8,000, going once…. Going twice…. Sold!" The viscount announced.

The two were dragged to a young girl in a mask. It honestly didn't take long for Josephine to realize who it was.

"Nancy! What are you doing?" Josephine whispered.

"I knew that you were going to do this." The girl named Nancy replied, "You're my friend. Friends don't let friends get sold on black market auctions. I'll explain more later."


	6. Explainable complications

"So basically you followed me to England?" Josephine asked.

"Precisely!" Nancy answered, "I knew that you were going to track down-

"We'll get to that later." The other replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Ciel asked.

With Josephine and Nancy so caught up in their conversation they forgot Ciel was there.

"Well let's start from the beginning I'm Nancy Crane. Josephine and I live in France. All of a sudden there were a string of murders I should know my dad who works for a detective agency in Paris. And it was quite easy to tell Josephine was snooping around and once the crimes stopped she was nowhere to be seen. Once I heard a string of crimes started up in England I was sure she must have followed the killer." Nancy Explained, "And sadly, Ciel you're going to now be a part of this."

"I understand… but just so you know I am only doing this because the queen ordered me to solve this case." Ciel replied.

"Good then we have to get started." Nancy said, "You must stay out of our way, but you must come when we need your assistance."

"No, I will do whatever I ple-

"To be honest you are in no position to do what you please." Josephine replied.

"No I'm-

Ciel was about to retort but he had noticed that they had disappeared.


	7. And thus a plan was hatched

Maxwell Crane was just once again observing the contents of the cases file for about the thirteenth time in the past two days. The phone rings all of a sudden, he had picked it up to hear an urgent, "Mr. Crane!"

Maxwell recognized who it was in an instant; it was his daughters close friend, Josephine.

"Oh well hello there Josephine! How is your uncle-?

"Mr. Crane I need you to get Nancy over here it is urgent!" She interrupts.

"Whatever for?" He inquires.

Josephine sighs and answers with "It's a long story."

"Alright then." He says before hanging up.

Maxwell called for his daughter then explained what had happened. Nancy told her father that she will be back soon and ran out the door.

(Josephine's apartment.)

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

"I just found something that might help." Josephine said, "I need you to name nobles who haven't died."

"Ciel phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford, Aliester chambers, anyone in the Trancy family except for Alois' parents-

"Wait, who's Alois?"

"My dad was part of the investigation of Alois' disappearance. Can you tell me why I have to list nobles?"

"I noticed something; all of the people who have been killed are nobles. So they will most likely be the next target." Josephine responded.

"Kind of like "Jack the ripper" only killing prostitutes." Nancy replied, "The only possible way to kill the nobles is to either kill them while they are alone or- wait a second are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think that we may be thinking the same thing."

"So do we have to?"

"Yes we do."


	8. Late night rendezvous

When he looked back one of them was gone. A hand gripped his shoulder, Ciel turned around to find Josephine in a cloak right behind him. She grabbed Ciel's hand which caused him to swat the hand away and snuck downstairs to meet the two outside but oddly enough both Josephine and Nancy were there, but Ciel didn't even remember Josephine passing him on the way down the stairs. Before he asks Josephine, Nancy gestured Ciel to follow her. He was lead all the way to Josephine's apartment (Which if you didn't know was a long walk.) With the three all the way at the fourth floor in the study in her apartment room, Nancy opened the drawer in the table and pulled out a file and a journal, the folder was flipped upside down spilling its contents which were mostly papers and pictures of dead bodies and a map with a line starting with Paris going to a couple of states in France and then leading across the seas and directly to London, the journal was flipped to the first page and it was written in French.

"We are going to need your help with something. Let me explain; about a month ago a string of crimes started in Paris and like Nancy said before I was solving it at the same time but that wasn't the whole thing, once the crimes stopped someone that two people knew vanished and I think I know who's been doing this but I just need to find them. A couple of hours ago I noticed something (Picks up picture) all of the victims are nobles and _you _are a noble. We just need you to find them and of course it will be easy since those two kill nobles, you will be targeted, we just need you go somewhere for us and have this on at all times (hands over a small rectangular device with a button and a small blinking thing on it.)" Josephine explains, "The faster this is solved the better."

Ciel agrees and almost a couple of seconds after that he is lead back to his manor and said goodbye to both of them and walks back inside. But when he opens the door a notepad falls out with the words:

_Emeralds street, 1088649, 10:00. _

_Don't be late! (PS: When you get there press the button.)_

Written in pen. Ciel picks up the notepad and goes back to his room to continue what he was doing before _sleeping._


	9. Party crasher part one

"Young master where are you going?"

Ciel froze in his tracks. He did not wish to caught and now certainly wasn't the time to explain.

"I will be out for a while." Ciel replied before leaving.

He eventually arrived at a rundown building and checked the notepad because it wouldn't look like a place that would be safe for any one not even a **killer **would hide. As he got closer he could hear the sound of peered through the door to see people around his age talking, dancing and…. _Drinking whiskey? _He tried to get a closer look but accidentally opened the door causing it to make a very loud creaking noise. Everyone in the room looked at him and everything went black.

End of part one.

* * *

Authors note:

I know the chapter is short but this is only part one as you can tell.


	10. Party crasher part two

(Ciel's Pov.)

Ugh my head…. Why can't I move.

"Hey bastard, (hic) wake up….."

A black haired boy stood in front of me with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. A blonde boy pushed him aside.

"Chuck, shut the fuck up you're drunk."

The boy named Chuck unsteadily walked to a nearby chair.

"Sorry about that…. Hey guys, the intruders awake!" The boy called.

A crowd of people gathered around me. I tried to stand up, but something was holding me in place.

"You do realize that you're tied up right? Wow you're stupid." The boy responded.

"I'm not stupid!" I retorted, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and-

"Wait a second…." The boy said, "Hey Merri, take a look at this!"

A red haired girl threw people out of her way and walked closer to me.

"A Phantomhive?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun tonight!" Merri announced causing everyone to cheer.

She gestured for a dark pink haired girl to come closer, Merri whispered something in her ear and the girl ran out of the room and came back with a small wheeled table covered with a sheet.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Merriam **don't **call me Merri I decide who should call me that, That's Dot-

"And never call me _Dorothy_!" The pink haired girl interrupted saying Dorothy with pure hatred.

"That's Mordecai and welcome to Nights,But-" Merriam replied lifting the sheet off of the table.

Various sharp weapons, medical tools and small torture devices were scattered around it.

"For high-class scum like you... Welcome to your **worst nightmare**." She said with a large smirk on your face.

"Any suggestions?" Mordecai asked.

"Nails!" Dot called.

"Hot metal!" A sober Chuck called.

"The clippers!" A green haired girl called.

"There will be no suggestions today. This _Phantomhive _will get something special." Merriam replied pulling out a skinning knife.

Pain shot through me as she was starting to peel off the skin on my hands. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have glared daggers at the cheering crowd.

"I've always wanted a human taxidermy." Merriam murmured.

The door was suddenly slammed open. Nancy and Josephine stood in the doorway.

"Quit it!" Josephine said angrily.

"Hello there, are you here to see the usual 11:00 torture?" Merriam asked almost too casually since she was skinning me at the moment.

End of part 2.

"Merriam Sutcliff, put the knife down!" The other girl replied now in rage.

_Merriam Sutcliff?_


	11. Party crasher part three

_It all made sense his captor is an exact replica of Grell. Merriam had his dagger sharp teeth, green eyes and his red hair. But something was off instead of an expected flamboyant fashion she was dressed in just a red dress (That's torn a bit at the bottom) and leather boots._

"Who are you?" The reaper asked.

"My name is Josephine S Spears, this is my friend Nancy Crane and you have violated so many laws that I can't believe one person can break them all." The other said.

_Ciel suddenly came to a realization everyone in the room was a Shinigami. How could he have been so stupid and not have noticed?_

"So Josie-

"Don't call me that." Josephine replied coldly.

"You have got some nerve. This is **my **hangout and no one can come in here and tell me what to do. Except if you're assisting me in the late night torturing." The other said.

Josephine quickly lunged at her with a large pair of garden shears but within at least an inch from making a blow to the chest it was blocked by a large red axe.

"You probably shouldn't have done that….." Merriam replied with a large psychotic grin on her face.

She swung at Josephine but instead of killing Josephine, Josephine's body collided with the wall creating a large hole. Merriam dashed through the hole to find that Josephine was still standing and almost swung at the others head but Merriam blocked it with her hand causing it to bleed. Merriam kicked her in the abdomen causing her stumble back. Merriam tried to swing again receive a punch to the face. She fell over, got up and tackled Josephine. With Josephine held down, Merriam smirked, raised her axe and said, "Any last words, Bitch?"

But before the final blow was received, Josephine stuck her garden shears right into Merriam's eye with a sickening crunch. In a state of panic she quickly pried it out of her eye only to have a large puddle of blood to pour on the floor and all over Josephine's clothes. Merriam covered the large wound on her face with her hand.

"Mordecai!" Merriam called in both pain and rage.

Mordecai was standing behind the two the entire time with his pitchfork ready, He was about to skewer Josephine until a voice from behind him said "That is enough Mr. West." Mordecai turned around. The two girls froze and looked as well.


	12. Justice will be served

None other than William T spears was standing behind them.

"You're late, Uncle William." Josephine said being helped up by him,

"I am aware of that, Josephine." William replied, "I have no idea how much trouble a simple visit to London could cause."

"But Merriam Sutcliff-

"A Sutcliff… Why didn't you tell me sooner?" William asked.

"I had no idea that the person I was looking for was her." The other responded.

She explained the whole story to her uncle.

"Alright then with that settled, come with me Josephine, Mordecai, Nancy, Merri-

Merriam, Mordecai and the crowd of people have vanished. And Ciel was still tied up with a large puddle of arm blood below him.

"Nancy untie Ciel. Ciel, go home and do not speak of this." William ordered.

Once Ciel was untied he ran out of the building.

"Nancy, go home to your father and tell him what has happened." William replied.

Nancy set off to her house.

"It's a good thing that you found out who was killing them, but it still doesn't cancel out that you were in absolutely no position to do this." William said to his niece, "I will have a few words with Merriam and her parents. Honestly what parents would let their child get away with this._"_

The two walked off and only one thought came to Josephine's mind Justice will be served.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed _Red vengeance. _There will be a bonus chapter in here with a preview of part two _Trial and Confusion._


	13. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**special announcement**

* * *

_Trial and confusion has been removed by me due to a plot change._


End file.
